Love and Hatered is in the air
by LolaInAPearTree
Summary: In the first book when Draco offers to help Harry Potter Make Friends with the Right sort, what if Harry shakes his hand? A tale of Betrayl, Triangles and Love. AU HPOOC HGbitOOC DMHG BZPP RWOC GWDT CCMC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Forbidden love came up with the main Idea. My Friend Chris (Ark Angel21) gave me a lot of ideas and of course, JK owns the plot, Die JK Die!

_Oi! Pea brain! (Ron, Harry, Hermione vs. Troll) _

_Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone Movie._

* * *

Harry had no Idea what on earth he was doing on the platform 9 ¾ , about to catch the train to Hogwarts, for the very first time. He was now on the train, feeling comforted. He thought back to the events that had happened in his life.

1. Lived a terrible life with the Dursleys after his parents were killed by some evil guy called "Lord Voldemort"

2. He had been beaten up by his cousin, Dudley on his 6th birthday because Harry had gotten some dog biscuts and Dudley had received nothing. (Although this is completely Irrelevant to our story)

3. A strange giant (By the name of Hagrid) came and told him he's a wizard

4. Next told him he's going to magic school called "Hogwarts"

5. He has a an owl as a pet.

6. Someone he's never met is trying to kill him (ie. Lord Voldemort) ….hmmmm quite bizarre huh? But he felt comforted by the red haired, clumsy nerd in front of him by the name of Ronald Weasly (best known as Ron). They had become friends and as the train came he sat with him and they talked for ages.

Then, a young boy with blonde hair slicked back with gel approached him. _"What does he want?"_ Harry thought.

'They say you're Harry Potter, They Boy who lived.' The Blond boy said.

'Yes,' said Harry coldly, 'and you are?'

'The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.'

Ron snorted.

'Think my name's funny do you?' Draco said.

'No.' said Ron, 'Just the way you say it, like you own the world.'

'You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort, Potter, I can help you there.' and with a pointed look at Ron, Draco extended his hand.

Harry Glared at Ron and Took Draco's Hand and shook it.

Harry and Draco left the compartment.

* * *

They entered the great hall for the sorting ceremony.

Ron was hanging out with a dark, gobsamacked boy (most likley a half blood) and a grinning Irish boy (better known as Dean Thomasand Seamus Finnigan soz, dont know how to spell that!).

Hermione was talking to Pravati, Lavender and a girl with black hair and a rainbow coloured beanie.

Professor McGonagall read out the names (you know who gets sorted into what)

'Rain Llewelyan.'

The Girl in the Beanie stepped forward.

'Ravenclaw!'

Cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw table.

'Harry Potter.'

'Slytherin.'

Everyone gasped, The boy who lived in Slytherin?

Harry was pleased though, he was with Draco Malfoy, his best and only friend.

* * *

Did you like it?

Well, I enjoyed writing it!

Please Review! It's just the best feeling when you get a review!


	2. Mushy Love class History of Magic

Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all!

* * *

7 years Later ( in 7th year): 

Ron was staring at Rain. It wasn't just any stare; it was a stare of passionate love. Hermione, now his best friend elbowed him in the ribs. He glared at her. He wasn't looking at the same person he had looked at before last summer. Hermione wanted Draco to like her, (which he did) so she changed her image.

She was still a nosy bookworm, but she wasn't afraid to do anything, she'd commit murder if she hated someone enough. She died her hair black with psychodelic pink streaks. Underneath her robe she was wearing:

Black fishnets, black tube top, hot pink (very short) mini skirt and black thigh high boots. Accessories: silver chain, a heap of bangles (assorted colours) and a LOT of pink eye shadow (A/N I'm obsessed with eye shadow, especially when it's pink, so I made Hermione Obsessed with it too).

Ron went back to staring at Rain to find she was talking to her friends. Ron couldn't hear the conversation but here it is:

Rain: He's soooo cute! And what a cluz! That's just what I love about him!

Lavender: I can't believe you're in love with Ronald Weasly! He's just so unromantic.

Rain: He's just shy! I'm sure he's really sensitive underneath all the clumsiness.

Pravati: and at the Yule ball? The way he treated my sister!

Rain: He was in love with Hermione then! He always stands by what he believes in!

Lavender: yeah right! I'd prefer a REAL man like Harry Potter.

Pravati: You mean the boy who lived**AND** got sorted into SLYTHEREN!

Rain: stop arguing! Someone will hear us!

And they WERE getting louder by the minute.

Ron suddenly noticed Harry Potter also starring at Rain. Harry Glared at Ron and mouthed "Hands off."

The Bell rang.

'Class dismissed.' Professor Binns said gliding back through the black board.

Ron and Rain were the last ones to leave.

Ron was making his way out when he tripped over his foot and went flying, dropping all his books. Rain the Tripped over a stack of Ron's Books and goes flying too.

'Oh, let me help you.' Said Ron.

They picked up all their books. Finally there was only one left. Ron and rain both grabbed the book, incidentally causing Ron's Hand to land on top of Rains. They both looked up, their faces were only and inch apart. (A/N they're both madly in love with the other yet afraid of what the other will say.

They stood up.

'Errr...' said Ron awkwardly.

'See you around.' Finished Rain.

She ran past but not without giving Ron a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ron stood there, Dumbstruck, touching his cheek where Rain had kissed him.

He suddenly smiled.

'YES!" he cried out.

And sprinted out of the classroom to tell Hermione what had just happened.

* * *

**Did you like it? There will be some DMHG soon so don't worry DracoHermione Fans!**

**Please Review!**


	3. love class History of Magic Part II

Chapter 3- Mushy love class (History of Magic) part II

A/N: The Last chapter was from Ron and Rain's perspective, this chapter is from Harry and Draco's point of view.

Chapter 3- Mushy love class (History of Magic) part II

(Title Repeated)

Harry, Blaise and Draco were sitting at the back of history of magic class.

They would be bored out of their Brains now if it wasn't for the girls in Gryffindor (Hermione and Pavati) and Ravenclaw (Rain).

Blaize was staring lovingly at Pavati Patil whom was giggling with Lavender and Rain.

"She's so hot!" He thought. "There's just something about her that her sister doesn't have.

Draco was gazing at Hermione, he suddenly noticed her looking at him with the same dopy expression he always wore whilst looking at her.

They both blushed, and turned away from each other.

Meanwhile, Harry was looking at Rain with talking to Lavender and Pavati, he heard Rain use the words "Ron" and "cute" in the same sentence. He suddenly turned to Ron and noticed him look at Rain with the dopy eyes, but she was staring at Weasly!

"That Bastard!" he thought.

Harry caught Ron's eye.

'Hands off!' He mouthed.

He saw Ron look away from Rain, apparently scared of Him.

'That idiot better not take my girl!' Harry hissed to Draco.

'Don't worry, who in their right mind would like Weasly!' Draco comforted him.

'Well, Granger did last year in sixth year, remember, then she changed when they broke up!'

'Don't call her Granger man!'

'Whooooooooooooooooo... Does Draco Malfoy, the pure blood and The dark lord's most faithful Deatheater, LOVE Hermione Granger, ugly mudblood and member of the bloody order of the Phoenix?'

'No, it's just as, you can't insult the Head Girl, It's just an unwritten law!'

'Yeah, AND the Head Boy Draco Malfoy LAUVES her!'

'Shut up! People will hear!' And people in the row in front had started looking at them arguing.

The Bell Rang.

'Class Dismissed,' Professor Binns said dully whilst floating back through the chalk board.

Harry, Draco and Blaize quickly packed up their things and left the classroom.

Just as they Reached the noticeboard just outside the classroom, Harry dropped his bag, EVRYTHING was covered in a thick coat of ink.

Draco and Blaize went down to help him pick his stuff up.

'Don't bother,' said Harry, 'Just save me a seat at dinner.'

Harry bent down to pick up his now ruined bag and stationary, not to mention books and notes which were now a mushy pulp.

He heard the history of Magic door slide open, Rain came out squealing.

'I just kissed Ron Weasly!'

Then she saw Harry.

'Oh, um, hi Harry?'

And then she ran off.

Harry stood up, just in time to see Ron skipping out of the classroom.

Ohhhhhhhh... bit of a cliffie! Review and I'll write!


	4. Putting up a notice

Chapter 4 –Putting up a notice.

A/N: Hi guys! This will be a REALLY short chapter, sorry! And thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all! And I HAVE thought of a better Title! And THIS chapter is basically all DMHG.

Hermione Granger, Head Girl and Draco Malfoy, Head boy were putting up a notice on the main notice boards about an up-coming Christmas Eve dance.

There was only one spot left on the board outside the great hall, at the very top.

Hermione Reached to put the notice up, her skirt slowly sliding up her pink fishnets.

Draco was watching, secretly begging for her skirt to keep going up when...

'Wait Granger! You're giving the world a glimpse of what lies beneath the skirt!'

He took the paper from her and put it up.

They stood in awkward silence.

'Um, thanks Malfoy.' Hermione said.

'Call me Draco.' he replied, 'Only because we have to go to the ball together being head boy and girl.' He added quickly, not wanting Hermione to guess he was into her.

'OK' Hermione said slowly.

They went to put up the rest of the notices.

Hermione was thinking about Draco. _He likes me! All the facts point that way!_

Meanwhile Draco was thinking about Hermione. _She knows I like her! I'll kill myself If she hates me!_

A/N: I'll try to get a new chapter in before Christmas! In the meantime REVIEW!


	5. To go or not to go to the ball with you

Chapter 5 – To go or not to go (to the ball with you)

Rain was woken up by her best friend Cho Chang (she had to repeat a year).

'Whazzamadder?' said Rain thickly.

'It's a dance! Come downstairs now!'

'Give me five.'

'OK! But not any longer!'

Rain crept out of bed and instantly put on her beanie. She changed into her "Save the Hippogriffs day" 1974 T-Shirt and dragged on her old jeans.

'I'm ready' she yelled three minutes later.

When Rain and Cho arrived in the entrance hall, most of the crowd had walked off, all talking about the ball.

There were only three people still looking at the sign: Seamus, Dean and Ron.

'Hi Ron!' said Rain blushing.

'Hi.' Mumbled Ron in return blushing a deeper crimson.

Cho elbowed Rain in the ribs and pointed to the noticeboard.

It read:

In Honour of 2000 years of Hogwarts:

On The Eve of Christmas:

There will be Hogwart's first annual school Dance.

When: Christmas Eve 7:00pm-1:00am

Where: Hogwarts Great hall

The Hogwarts Board and School council hopes to see you there!

When Rain Finished reading, she looked up to see only Ron was still standing there looking at the Quiddich pitch timetable.

'Big news about the ball, isn't it?' Rain told Ron.

'What? Oh, yeah!'

'Any idea who you'd like to ask?' Rain said hopefully.

'Oh, um, no.' Ron lied, thinking that he'd like to ask Rain to the ball more than anything.

'Really?'

'Yeah...'

'Oh well, see you around!'

And she left.

As Rain was walking away Harry was coming out of the Slytherans (hope I spelled that right!) Dungeon commonroom, he had heard about the dance from Malfoy.

'Hey Rain!' Harry yelled.

'Oh, um, hi Harry!' she said with fake enthusiasm.

'Big news about the ball isn't it.'

'Yeah!'

'Speaking of which, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the ball with me?' Harry said hopefully.

'Oh, errr...' Rain said thinking on her feat. 'Someone's already asked me!' she lied. 'Sorry.' She finished.

He walked towards her, anger in every stride.

'So you're turning me down?' He asked.

'Yes, but someone's already asked me so...' she quickly said before being cut off by Harry.

'Who are you going to the ball with?' He said trying and failing to sound calm.

'Ron Weasly.' Rain said thinking of the first name that came into her head.

'Him!' Harry yelled, 'You're turning me down for Weasel!'

Rain looked around praying no-one was listening.

'I have to go Harry.' Said Rain Darkly.

And with that she turned away from him and stormed into the Great hall.

A/N: That was my longest chapter ever! I'm so happy! I'll keep writing if you keep (or start) Reviewing. I'll try to update ONE more time before Christmas and have the Christmas ball chapter up by Christmas eve, but no promises!


	6. The Witches Who care

Chapter 6 – The witches who care.

Will I?

Rain ran into the Great Hall.

'Cho!' Rain yelled.

Cho was in the middle of talking to Michel Corner about what she would wear to the dance and therefore telling him what to where if they were going to match.

'What!' she yelled angrily, 'Did you really have to interrupt me?'

'Yes! Now come on!'

Once Rain and Cho where out of earshot of everyone in the hall, Rain told Cho about her situation.

'So, I need to ask Ron to the Ball before he asks anyone!'

'Well, I can't help you, but I'll make you an appointment with "The Witches Who Care." OK? Here's where you have to meat them'

Cho Gave Rain a piece of paper.

**-Later-**

Rain came to a small portrait with two giggling girls in it. She looked at the piece of paper, the address seamed right.

'Um, excuse me?' Rain asked the painting.

'Yes.' One of the girls giggled.

'I'm here to see "The Witches who care," am I supposed to be here?

'Yes!' The second girl said looking at Rains Ripped Jeans and T-Shirt.

The portrait swung forward to reveal a small room, draped with pink fabric of every description, In the middle was Two chairs facing the door with a desk separating it from another char facing the opposite way to the first two chairs.

Rain began to walk forward when she noticed Lavender and Pravati sitting on the chairs facing Rain.

'Welcome troubled one!' Lavender said mysteriously.

'What brings you here?' Pravati finished.

Rain sat down and told them the whole story.

'Ahhhhhhh...' Pravati said.

'You told us that during history of Magic that you love him.' Lavender finished.

'Well, I like him, I don't love him!' Rain argued. 'Anyway, what should I ho about the ball?'

'Give us 5, Rain.' Lavender said instantly snapping out of her mysterious voice.

**After 5**

'Here's the Plan.' Pravati said.

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!

Thankyou.

And I wont be able to update tomorrow! There's Two or three chapters untill the ball, but I'll Try to get it written by Christmas!


	7. The lists

Chapter 7- The list(s)

This chapter is dedicated to my Primary school friend, Amy McIntosh, Amy, If your reading this It's Nat!

Also, Anyone who went to my Primary school, you might know some of the names of the people I've mentioned! I based houses with personalities!

Harry was stuck, there was no-one he could think of to go to the ball with him.

He Leaned across a couch in the Slythern (hope I got the spelling right!) Common room and told Malfoy his problem.

'You, a problem with girls?' Draco asked.

They made a list of all the Girls in their year:

Slythern:

Pansy Parkinson

Millicent Bullisrode (hope I spelled it right)

Shadow Llewelyn (Rains twin sister who she never talks about)

Myrtle Wentworth

Andrea Barkinson

Ravenclaw:

Padma Patil

Cho Chang

Rain Llewelyn

Imogen Phillips

Lauren Jones

Hufflepuff: (hope I spelled it right)

Susan Bones

Hannah Abbot

Georgina Floodson

Julie Wentworth

Samantha Tompson

Griffindor:

Hermione Granger

Ginny Weasly (she skipped a grade)

Lavender Brown

Pravati Patil

Amy McIntosh (Dragon Lover)

They Crossed out all the mud-bloods and People who were taken. They were left with:

Slythern:

Pansy Parkinson

Andrea Barkinson

Ravenclaw:

Cho Chang

Padma Patil

Hufflepuf:

No-one

Griffindor:

Lavender Brown

Pravati Patil

Just as Harry and Malfoy were about to decide on Pravati Patil, Blaise came storming into the common-room, beaming.

'You look like you've just won a ruler of the Universe competition!' Draco Commented.

'Thankyou, I feel like I have, guess who just said she's go to the ball with me?'

Harry's heart sank.

'Pravati Patil.' Harry said.

'Yep!' said Blaise who was now scaring the First Years by dancing around the common-room. 'Anyway, what are you guys doing?'

'Harry explained about the list.'

'Let me look,' Blaise said.

He began crossing off names until there was only one name left.

Lavender Brown

Review!


	8. Part 1 of the plan

Chapter 8 – Part 1 of the plan.

Hi! This chapter may seem dodgy, that's 'cause I wrote It before I started "The Witches who care" this chapter might be short too, I Will make them longer.

* * *

'_Hello Percy.' Said Harry trying not to laugh._

'_I hope you're well?' said Percy pompously, shaking hands. It was rather like being introduced to the mayor._

'_Very well thanks-'_

'_Harry!' said Fred elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. 'Simply _splendid_ to see you old boy-'_

'_Marvellous,' said George shoving Fred out of the way. 'Absolutely spiffing!'_

* * *

Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Askaban chapter four, The Leaky cauldron Page 51.

Rain Passed Ron many times over the following week, but he was always with someone. Hermione or Neville or Dean and Seamus.

Then, three weeks before the ball, Rain saw Ron coming out of Transfiguration.

She got her wand out and waited for the precise moment, If she didn't do it now... 'Accidooccasum.' (which is trip and fall down in Latin) Ron instantly tripped over his own feet.

"_He's so cute when he trips over" _Rain thought.

Ron was picking up all his books and Stationary when Rain slipped around the corner.

'Ron!' she said as If she's only just spotted him, 'Let me help you!'

She picked up his remaining books.

'Thanks,' he muttered, embarrassed.

'No problem.' Rain Replied.

Rain stood up to leave, but she remembered why she was there.

'Ron,' she said shaking.

'Yes.'

'Do you have anyone to go to the ball with?'

'No.'

'Oh, I was just wondering 'ifyouwannagotothabalwithmejustasfriends. But if you don't want to that's ok.' Rain mumbled.

'Sorry, I didn't catch that.' Ron replied, confused.

'Um, Ron, can you um come um to the um ball with um me? Just as friends.' she finished.

'Sure!'

'Ok, um, bye'

And Rain Ran off, trying not to show how pleased she was.

* * *

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!

Thankyou.


	9. Shopping part 2 of the plan

Chapter 9- Shopping.

The Dresses mentioned in this chapter can all be found under Fan Fiction pictures on my homepage. I know I said I wouldn't update today, but I made a Deal with mum.

The next day, Hermione, Lavender, Pravati, Ginny, Cho and Rain went to Hogsmead to buy their dresses for the Ball.

Much to Rains dismay she could NOT wear her International Witches Day (IWD) 1992 T-shirt to the ball.

'But it makes a point!' she argued with Ginny.

'That's not the point of a ball!'

'Yeah! It's to have fun and feel comfortable! Not to Dress up!'

'I know my brother! He'll want you to Dress up!'

'Ok. But I'm wearing my Beanie!'

'NO! I'll do your hair. You'll look Great!'

Rain gave a disapproving look but went shopping all the same.

The Girls arrived at Hogsmead all talking about what they would wear. (Except Rain who was still arguing with Ginny about wearing her Beanie.)

They arrived at a shop. Rain got just enough time to read:

Will's Witches wear.

Diagon ally

Paris

Hogsmead

New York

Brisbane (Australia)

Inside was every girls dream come true (except Rain and mine!) Formal Dress robes galore, along with accessories and Makeup. (although I like them.)

To see what dresses they bought, they bought, go to my homepage and click on Fan Fiction Photos.

They emerged one hour later, their money gone, and their feet aching.

Hi! I know this chapter was short! But the ball one'll be longer! Two more chapters left!


	10. The Ball

Chapter 10- The Hogwarts ball

"_Piss off!"_

_Ron Weasly_

_- Harry Potter and The goblet of fire movie._

Hermione had to meet Draco, Dumbledore and the heads of Houses in the side chamber next to the Great Hall.

She darted down the Entrance Hall staircase and into the side chamber. Inside, she saw Draco Malfoy. He appeared to have been checking his reflection in a poky mirror near the end of the chamber.

He looked up when she arrived and surveyed every detail on her, from her missing pink streaks to the fact that she could walk in stilettos.

He looked very handsome in black dress robes.

'Well, well, well Granger, what do we have here?' He finally said.

'Me!' she replied sarcastically.

'Temper Granger.' He drawled.

'What happened to Hermione? _Draco._ ' she replied.

'Well, I realised last night, you're not going to stop me liking mudbloods, so why should I like you?'

Hermione was ready to burst into tears, then she realised something. '_He _reminded you, didn't he?'

'Who's _he?'_ Draco said, not sounding sure of himself.

'Voldermort.' Hermione finished.

* * *

Lavender and Pravati made their way down to the ball together, it figured, since their partners were friends.

They walked down the stairs to see Harry and Blaise waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase. Harry in Bottle Green dress robes, Blaise in Black.

'Hi!' Lavender and Pravati said in unison.

Harry and Blaise took their partners hands and kissed them.

'Shall we go in?' Harry asked.

* * *

Ginny and Cho came down on the opposite side of the stairs to Pravati and Lavender.

Waiting at the bottom of the stairs for them were Michel and Dean.

* * *

Rain was the last of the six to come down the stairs. She looked at her hands, they were shaking, she tried to ignore them. She went to re-adjust her beanie like she did when she was about to make an entrance, but remembered her hair was up in a loose bun, why she'd let Cho do that to her, she didn't know.

As Rain began to make her way slowly down the staircase, she noticed she was smiling, _stop smiling! _She mentally slapped herself, but she couldn't stop smiling.

Heads turned as Rain began to walk down the stairs.

'We did a great job!' Lavender said to Pravati.

'Who's that?' Harry asked Lavender.

'Rain Llewellyn!' Lavender replied as though stating the obvious.

'She looks so totally gorgeous!' Cho wisped to Ginny.

Rain smiled at her friends and noticed Harry was looking at her. She instantly stopped smiling and glared at him.

She then saw Ron and began smiling at him, she found the bottom of the stairs and over to him.

'Hi Ron!' she said brightly.

'Um, do we know each other?' he replied.

'It's Rain!' she said laughing. (Rain doesn't giggle, just laughs like a psycho like me)

'Oh! Rain! You look fabulous!' Ron said.

'Thanks! I'm glad you ditched the frilly dress robes!' Rain replied, and he was wearing blue dress robes as opposed to the frilly ones he had worn in fourth year.

Rain and Ron walked into the hall and gasped. Instead of there House tabled there usually were, there were smaller tables, big enough for four people.

'Dean! Ginny!' Rain called and pointed to the table nearest them.

Ginny nodded in Return.

Rain, Ron, Ginny and Dean sat at a table.

* * *

Hermione was heartbroken. What happened to the nice Draco he had been a week ago? She hated Malfoy! She hated him!

She wondered what was going on in that over inflated head of his.

Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared.

'Are you two ready to dance?'

'Yes.' Draco Muttered

'Yes sir!' Hermione said excitedly.

* * *

'Staff and students!' said Professor McGonagall clearly.

The Great Hall fell silent.

'Please stand for the entrance of the Headmaster and The Head boy and Girl.'

The Hall stood as Dumbledore, Hermione and Draco entered through the Grand doors.

Rain and Ginny smiled at Hermione who smiled back.

Dumbledore spoke next. 'Please be seated,' he said.

Everyone ordered their food and began to eat.

Once they had finished, the plated and remaining food disappeared.

'Well,' Dumbledore began, 'Welcome to the 2000th year at Hogwarts! Let us sing the school song! Pick a tune and sing!'

The hall began to erupt in song:

" Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please.

Weather we are old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees.

Our Heads could do will filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now their bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot.

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn 'till our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times.

'Now! Well will proceed with the dancing. Mr Malfoy Ms Granger, if you please?'

Hermione and Draco took to the floor and began dancing.

'Well Malfoy, did Voldermort remind you about hating me?' Hermione asked.

'No, now shut up mud blood.' Was all he said in reply.

There were more people dancing, even Rain and Ron were dancing and talking.

When the song stopped, Rain and Ron and Hermione and Draco stopped dancing.

* * *

Rain and Hermione went outside to talk.

They were almost down by the lake when...

'Hermione!'

Hermione looked around, no-one was there.

'Spooky!' said Rain.

They turned toward the lake and continued with their conversation.

Suddenly, there was the voice again.

'Hey Hermione! Can you hear me?'

They turned around again. What they saw, was the shock of their life.

Draco Malfoy was walking towards them.

'Hi Rain.' He said. 'Can I talk to Hermione?'

'Um, sure!' said Rain, and she left.

'What do you want?' said Hermione coolly.

'Listen, I'm so sorry for what I said before, I don't care If you're a pure blood, muggleborn or half blood! I love you. And that's what counts.' He said.

'Really?'

'Really.'

He was moving closer to her, too close, she almost stopped breathing but then, he captured her lips with his, and it felt OK, in fact it felt pretty good, soft and delicate, not hard and harsh. She responded and began to deepen the kiss; it began to get fiercer, more passionate.

'C'mon.' Draco said. 'We'll so inside, maybe upstairs?'

'You have such a sick mind!' Hermione said, but she went anyway.

And u can probably guess what happens next, yup.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside...

Rain saw Ron sitting at a table by himself, she ran over.

'Sorry I left you!' she said.

'Nah, it was fine.'

'Um, Ron?' Rain began.

'Yeah.'

'Do you want to go for a walk with me?' she nervously asked.

'Sure!'

As they were walking outside, Rain burst out:

'Ron, it's killing me not to tell you and I know you'll hate me but, I love you! I always have and, I always will, love you that is.' She waited for him to yell at her, but Instead, he kissed her on the cheek, short and sweet. She smiled at him, and pulled him into a kiss, more passionate this time.

* * *

Ok! How was it? It was the first time I've written a kissing scene, so It was probably really crap.

Anyway! Merry Christmas! What's the best Christmas present? Reviews! It doesn't cost you anything! And all you have to do is click the box, so click it!


	11. Kisses and Christmas

Kisses and Christmas

Rain woke up late on Christmas day. She'd had a wonderful dream. She had dreamed that she and Ron had gone to the ball together and at the end... they had kissed! "I hope that _will_ happen tonight!" she thought excitedly.

She pulled back the hangings on her bed and found I pile of presents there!

'I did kiss him last night!' Rain screamed.

'Yes you did!' said Cho making Rain jump.

'Oh! I didn't see you there!' Rain squealed, seeing Cho at the foot of her own bead.

'No you didn't,' said Cho, 'Now open your presents!'

Rain dived for the large pile of wrapped treasures at the end of her bead.

She opened the first one. 'Gee, thanks, Cho.' She said uncertainly.

'It's the makeup you wore last night!' said Cho. 'Now you can make yourself look great whenever you want to!'

'Thanks!' But I'll lend it to you and Gin and Lavender and Pravati for all your dates with Michel, Dean, Harry and Blaise!'

'You got it all wrong!' Cho yelled as if she'd killed someone. 'I'm going out with Michel, Lavender isn't going out with anyone, Pravati's going out with Dean and Ginny's fallen for Blaise!'

'What!' yelled Rain. 'Gin and Blaise! Ewwwwww...'

'You need to accept it!' said Cho. 'They were made for each other!'

'Fine!' said Rain.

She turned around to open more presents.

From her parents, she got Instant lightness powder (like instant darkness powder mentioned in HBP)

From Ginny, she got a huge packet of sweets and a knitted sweater with a peace sign on it; she would ask Ginny about that later.

There were various things from friends, including an amazing pair of naw Jeans from the Griffindor girls.

Finally, Rain came to the last two piles.

She opened the hard looking one. Inside, was a square mirror and a note, witch read:

_Dear Rain,_

_In all my life, I have never had a better friend._

_You have always been there for me, and now I can be there for you!_

_See the mirror?_

_I have one just the same! Just say my name into the mirror, and we'll be able to communicate!_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Hermione Granger._

Rain held the mirror up to her face and said clearly 'Hermione Granger'.

'Hey Rain!' Hermione's face said in the mirror.

'Cool! It actually works!' Rain laughed.

'Yeah, Hermione giggled. 'Meet me at the lake in one hour?'

'OK! Bye'

'Bye'

Rain returned to the next pile, It was soft.

_To Rain_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Love Ron_

Rain wasn't the sort of person to get excited over the fact Ron had written "love", so she ripped off the paper and stared.

There, lying in Christmas Paper, was a black T-shirt, she held it up, It had a sack of money on it, and it read: Love is Priceless.

A tear fell down Rain's cheek, no-one had ever given her something like this before. 'It's amazing.' She wisped to herself.

Rain emerged form the Ravenclaw tower 10 minutes later, her new jeans and T-shirt on, her mirror in her pocket and her old beanie on.

When she arrived at the lake she found Hermione already waiting there, the pink streeks that had been missing the night before were back in place, she was wearing the usual Hermione attire: A black corset with pink stitching and Black pants.

'Hermione!' Rain Yelled.

'Hey!' Hermione said back, for Rain had now reached the spot where Hermione was standing. 'I see you like Ron's T-shirt!'

'Yeah, I love it! ' Rain Replied. 'And your mirror!'

'But you realise you're wearing a T-shirt in the snow!' Hermione Laughed.

'But you're wearing a corset in the snow and that's got to be worse! Rain Laughed harder.

'Let's eat!' The bot laughed.

When they arrived in the Hall, they saw Ron standing up to leave.

'Ron!' Rain called.

He looked up to see Rain running down the isle toward him.

When she said, 'Thanks for the T-shirt!'

'Thanks for the book!' he smiled back before pulling her into a kiss witch silenced the hall. When the broke apart, they realised the whole Hall was staring, with the exception of the teachers. Then, few people began to wolf whistle, and clap and cheer. Rain laughed before kissing Ron again.

Rain and Hermione then ate Breakfast together. When,

'Hello Rain, Hermione.' A cold voice said behind them.

'Hello Harry!' said Rain, not wanting to call anyone by their last name today

But Hermione then added, 'Why's Lavender looking upset today? Broke her heart, did you?'

'Not every one gets a fairytale ending like you and Draco, Granger, or you and Weasly, Rain.' Harry replied coldly.

Rain Blushed, It was one thing snogging someone in public, it was another when someone who hadn't been there knew. 'How d'you about us Potter?' she asked, forgetting her last-name policy.

'Doing something privet in public, tut, tut.' Harry Drawled. 'You shouldn't have fallen for him, Rain, I would have been a Much better choice!'

'I wouldn't go out with you for all the money in the world, Potter!' Rain spat.

Harry froze, no-one turned him down, no-one.

'Let's go Rain!' said Hermione pulling her away, still glaring at Harry.

When they arrived outside, they saw the perfect sight...

Cliffie! Hahahahahahahyahahahaha

I'm so evil muah!

Sory it took years to update, but im at the beach, and you don't write stories when there's waves to catch!

Review! (or I'll kill you!) muahahahaahaha!

Goodbye! (for now)


	12. A stolen Kiss

Chapter 12. A stolen Kiss.

Draco andRon were talking, with no sign of bruises or blood on either of them. Infact, they were talking like they had been friends for years!

Rain and Hermione exchanged delighted glances which quickly turned into identical evil grins.

The girls slowly creped up to their boyfriends, and covered their eves screaming, 'Bloody Murder!'

The boys both screamed shrilly like girls.

Rain made her way back from the lake an hour later, alone: Ron and Hermione had to do a transfiguration essay in the Library, and she's bid farewell to Draco near the Slytheren common room, she was now, heading to the Ravenclaw tower alone.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her, yanked her into and empty classroom and began kissing her. Rain was transfixed, she knew this person wasn't Ron, and that black hair seamed oddly familiar. She did the only possible thing, kneed him in the groin. 'Clear off Potter!' she Yelled at the now bent over figure. 'What's your problem?' she finished.

'What's my problem?' he asked. 'You can't go around kicking guys in the nuts!'

'I can if I'm involuntarysnogged by revolting, pieces of lowlife scum!' she yelled back. 'What's your problem?'

'Weasly is! He took you away from me!' Harry yelled in reply, still holding clutching himself where Rain had kneed him.

'I wouldn't go out with you, if you gave me all the money in the world Potter!' she spat at him. 'And this has nothing to do with Ron!' she added.

'Then leave!' Harry yelled, still in pain.

'I will, Potter! And one day I'll kill you!' she yelled back before walking out.

Yes, short chapter I know, but They'll get longer again, Rewiew!

Next Chapter: The dark mark, the title says it all. But I'll put speech in anyway.

As Hermione Ripped of Draco's jacket, she noticed something on his arm, something black, something that looked like a skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth.

'What the hell's on your arm Draco!' she yelled.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun!

OK guys, I **_REALLY_** Had to repost this chapter, it made no sense at all at the start! And Please review! I'm In a state of moral depression, and the loosers (so called friends)at school aren't helping! I'll try to get up a Chapter by My birthday (21st) Im so exited! YAY! Give me a gret birthday prezzie of Reviews!

Please?

tear


	13. The Dark Mark

Chapter 13 – The Dark mark

Hermione was reading a really good book, the book was called "Immortal Love" **A/N read that story on ff!** About a young witch who fell in love with her unpleasant potions master who turned out to be a Vampire. Hermione didn't usually read Romance novels, but this one was pretty good, and she needed some Vampire facts for a Defence against the Dark arts essay on Vampires (she had finished the transfiguration essay).

'Hi Draco.' Said Hermione, not looking up from her book.

'Hi Darling.' He said, playing with her hair.

'Can we do this somewhere else Draco?' she asked marking her place in the book and turning around so her lips were almost touching his.

'Fine!' he said happily.

10 minutes later, they were in the heads common room.

'I missed you.' Draco said while unstitching her corset.

'I missed you too.' Said Hermione moving so she could take off Draco's shirt.

As she unbuttoned his top, Hermione noticed something on Draco's arm, something that looked like a black skull with a snake protruding from its mouth.

'Draco! What the hell is on your arm?' Hermione shirked.


	14. The Marrige Law

Rain hadn't seen Hermione all night, and was now sitting with Cho, eating breakfast.

'Post's here!' said Cho as Michel came and sat with them and snogged Cho.

Rain looked up to see her family Owl swooping down to where she sat.

She picked up the letter and her face fell. The letter read:

_Rain Llewellyn_

_Hogwarts School_

_OPEN IN PRIVET_

Whenever Rain got an open in privet letter, it was bad, good for her mother and stepfather, but bad for her.

'Um, I've finished Cho.' Said Rain, awkwardly, and began to walk out.

When Rain was in the entrance hall she ripped the letter open.

It read:

_Dear Rain,_

_As you are well aware, this year you will leave Hogwarts, this year you will also be at the age the women in our family marry. Since you have no boyfriend, we have left the matter up to the Ministry of Magic Department of Law; witch includes the magical marriage law committee._

_Your future husband will be revealed to you today at 10am and you will meet your stepfather and I in the entrance hall 10 minuted before that._

_See you then,_

_Mother_

Rain looked up to see her mother and stepfather entering the Entrance Hall.

'Mother!' said Rain, almost in tears.

'What is it?' asked her mother.

'I am NOT abiding by that stupid law!' Rain shouted, in tears now.

'But you have grown up knowing you would!' her mother answered calmly.

'I don't care! I'm not a pure-blood!' Rain said, calming down too.

'Rain, you don't even know who your husband will be!' her mother said. 'It might even be someone you like!'

'Mother! The only pure-blood I like is...' Rain cut off.

'Yes?'

'You wouldn't like him!' Rain said, realising she and Ron could never be together.

'Ahhhhh...' said her stepfather speaking up for the first time. 'Does Rain have a boyfriend?'

Rain glared at him. 'It's none of YOUR business!' she spat.

'Rain, who is the boy you love?' her mother asked.

'No-one mother,' said Rain quietly. 'No-one.'

'Then lets go!' said Rain's stepfather.

They arrived in Dumbledore's office just in time.

'Hello, Rain, Mr and Mrs Scancode.' Said Dumbledore motioning for them to take a seat.

'Professor?' Asked Rain.

'Yes Miss Scancode.'

'It's Llewellyn; I prefer my father's name. Who am I to marry?' said Rain Nervously.

'I believe you know him!' said Dumbledore.

'Really!' said Rain happily.

'But sadly, it is not Mr Weasly.' Dumbledore said.

'Who is Mr Weasly?' demanded Rains Mother.

'Not Arthur Weasly's son!' said Rain's Stepfather.

'Um,' said Rain, looking at her feet.

'You will not marry a Blood Traitor!' Yelled her stepfather.

'You have no law over me!' Rain yelled, her temper rising.

'No!' Boomed Dumbledore, 'You will marry Mr Potter.'

Rain fell to her knees, she hated Potter! Tears leaked out her eyes.

'No,' she whispered.

'There is no choice in the matter.' Said Dumbledore sadly.

'No! I won't!' Cried Rain. Before she realised something. 'He's a Half-blood!' she smiled.

'Yes, but so are you.' Said her mother.

Rain leaped to her feet and Ran, she didn't know where she was going until she crashed into someone.

'Rain!' It was Ron.

'Oh Ron!' Rain gasped, still Crying. 'I have to marry Potter!'

'What! Why?' said Ron.

'Family Marriage law!' Cried Rain.

Ron was stuck for words.

'I'm running away! Are you coming with me?' said Rain suddenly.

'What? You can't!' Ron reasoned.

'I'm not marrying someone as low as Potter!' Rain said.

Ron hugged her.

'C'mon Rain, we'll pull through this!' he said.

'That's what I love about you! You can find a good side to everything!' Rain said, snuggling into her boyfriend's Jacket.

**Well, I've Finished that chapter!**

**Review! I wont update Until I get 10 reviews! Haha! I stole that from my friend 'caue she's got like, 100 reviews!**

**Bye For Now!**


	15. Apology not accepted

Chapter 15. Apology not accepted.

Hello! I'm really sorry, I actually wrote this chapter 5 months ago! I just had no idea that I hadn't updated! Anyway, Please review, or I won't update! And I'm also kinda loosing interest, so If I don't get (at least) 10 reviews, I WILL DELETE THIS STORY! You have been warned!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Last time:

Draco and Hermione were heating things up when………

As she unbuttoned his top, Hermione noticed something on Draco's arm, something that looked like a black skull with a snake protruding from its mouth.

'Draco! What the hell is on your arm?' Hermione shirked.

Present time:

'Draco?' Hermione repeated.

'It's, nothing.' Said Draco covering up the Mark on his arm.

'You're a Death Eater, aren't you?' said Hermione fearfully.

'I used to be.'

'What does that mean?'

'I was going to quit!'

'GOING to?'

'You've taught me so much in a day; I hate the death eaters now!'

'I don't believe you!' said Hermione in tears.

'Please trust me?' said Draco, crying too. (god, how OOC is he?)

'No, It's over between us Malfoy!' said Hermione Wiping her smudged mascara and running to her bedroom.

'Please Hermione!' Draco yelled, following her.

'You git!' she yelled at him turning around. 'Only a looser would become a death Eater!'

Draco dropped to his knees as Hermione slammed the door to her room shut.

God, how crap was that? And how short? But…… I don't care if your review is a flame! As long as it is a review!

If I don't get (at least) 10 reviews, I WILL DELETE THIS STORY!

Thankyou.


	16. I love him, I hate him

Hi! I'm back, sorry about not updating but you wouldn't believe what's been happening in my life at the moment!

I think I'll dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine, that doesn't read HP ff, but she's a really great friend of mine who's helped me get through a lot this past few months, and for that, I thank her.

Also, This chapter will answer some questions people had about Rain's past and how she could have been a half blood when her mother and step-father and purebloods. And also: Chiara, you forgot she had a father!

* * *

"_You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul."_

_Julie de Lespinasse_

* * *

Chapter 16:

I love you, I hate you.

Different people deal with grief in different ways.

Lavender dealt with the grief of not having a boyfriend by shopping and getting a makeover.

Pravati dealt with the grief of not being able to by a new jeans and top by spending the say snogging her boyfriend then asking him for money.

Ginny dealt with the grief of her family not talking for her, because she was dating a Slytherin by Spending more time with the boy in question.

Blaise dealt with his grief of his family not talking to **him** for dating a blood traitor by spending more time with the girl in question.

Draco dealt with his grief of Hermione leaving him by sitting quietly in his room and wishing he was dead.

Hermione dealt with her grief of finding out her boyfriend was a Deatheater by cutting her losses and reading "Hogwarts, a history".

Harry dealt with his grief of not getting Rain by forcing her to marry him.

Ron dealt with his grief of having to only person he's ever truly loved married to his worst enemy by yelling a first years for chewing gum in the hallways then chewing it himself.

And Rain dealt with her grief by going outside, to the Owlery and writing a letter to her father, this is what that letter said:

_Hi Dad,_

_I think mum wants to kill you, not only because you're a half-blood but because you would strongly oppose to your agreement in disagreeing with her family's marriage law. I mean, you two were never married, so you didn't have to worry about meting her family, you're so lucky you broke up with her before you had a chance to meet her family, or future husband. _

_I miss you so much especially now when I need you the most, wait, you probably have no idea what's going on, so I'll explain:_

_The Christmas ball went Ok, actually it was really. Really good. I finally kissed Ron, and when I woke up the morning was the happiest of my life. It wasn't until Boxing Day (**do they even have Boxing Day I the UK or US?) **that things took a turn for the worse. Mother sent me a letter saying that since I was to turn 17 soon I had to participate in her family's stupid marriage law, I don't get it though, I'm a half blood, like you, and the law only applies to purebloods. Anyway, I have to marry another half-blood, Harry, (you know, potter.) And not only do I love Ron with every fibre of my being, but I also Hate Potter with the same passion. It's killing me, please help. _

_Also, I have no idea if Shadow's being forced to marry anyone, she probably gets to choose because she's so perfect and muggle hating._

_Love Rain._

_PS. How's Julie? And do you know if the baby's going to be a boy or girl yet?_

_PPS. Tell her Alex, and Libby That I can't wait to see them._

Rain sealed and kissed the letter before tying it to her owl's leg. 'Take it to dad, and keep it safe, Midnight.' She whispered to her pitch- black owl. (think of Midnight as Hedwig's opposite.)

Rain watched Hedwig fly off into the distance before giving herself a small smile and turning around to come face to face with the person she hated most.

'Potter,' she snarled.

And it was Potter, standing there with a pleasant smile on his face, hair being ruffled by the wind and the snow making his skin look paler then usual, Rain didn't want to admit it, but she could have been stuck marrying someone a lot less attractive. She almost fell in love with him there and then. That was until she realised who she was looking at.

'Hello dear.' Harry replied.

Rain couldn't help but notice how amazingly hot he looked today. Sure it was freezing cold, but he just looked so… like he's been working out, there was no other word for it, she just wanted to forget how much she hated him and snog him on the spot.

'Hi Harry.' She gilled, feeling her self go hot and sweaty.

Suddenly, without any warning or knowing what was happening, Harry leaned forward and kissed her, she stood shocked for a second, a million questions running through her mind. What about Ron? Stuff if she though before she began to wrap her arm around Harry's neck and deepen the kiss. She felt Harry's tongue trace her lower lip and she opened her mouth, only to have Harry push his tongue in there. This must have bought Rain to her senses, as she realised what he was doing and bit his tongue.

'Ouch!' screamed Harry jumping back abruptly.

'What are you playing at potter?' she yelled as Harry murmured a spell to shrink his now swollen tongue back to its original size.

'I'm not going to pretend you didn't kiss me back,' he smirked. _God, he looks so hot when he smirks. _She thought. 'Admit it was a better kiss then Weasly ever gave you!'

Rain bit her lip. It was true, she had enjoyed his kiss more then any kiss Ron could ever give her.

'So what if it was, I'm not in love with you, I love Ron, I always will, even after I marry you.' Marry you, those words rung in Rain's ears, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all, maybe she could spend days by herself and long nights snogging Harry.

Just stuff it, she thought to herself. 'Why did you have to be so damn annoying?' She cried before pulling him into a kiss, much like the one she'd shared with Ron on Christmas Eve.

* * *

**(Should I stop now? Nahhhhhh, I'm on a roll)**

* * *

Hermione sat at the edge of the lake, how could she have let Draco trick her like that, she was probably only pretending to love her so he could get information off her about The Order of The Phoenix (yes there is an order, but alas, without Harry).

Sighing, Hermione was slowly drifting to sleep, she may have even gone to sleep, but she was woken by a sudden gasp behind her. Hermione quickly stood up and turned around, but what she saw was enough to make her wish she'd stayed asleep:

Harry and Rain, against a tree, making out, it had long since progressed from snogging, it was now an untidy mixture of tounges and limbs.

'Rain!' Hermione shrieked.

Rain looked up from Harry and her eyes widened considerably as she saw Hermione standing there staring with horror at her best friend and worst enemy making out. Then, before she knew what she was doing, Hermione walked off, she didn't know what she was doing or where she was going.

'Hermione!' Yelled Rain, Running after her.

Hermione kept walking; she wasn't looking for Rain's explanations and pointless reasoning with no reason behind it.

'Hermione!' Rain had finally caught up with her.

Hermione kept walking.

'Please let me explain!' Rain cried running to keep up with her.

'What is there to explain?' Hermione yelled turning around. 'Explain why you are suddenly decided that Ron wasn't enough to satisfy your kissing needs? Why you were kissing your worst enemy? Or Why you didn't even think what would happen if Ron had seen you?'

'Hermione,' Rain began, 'I love Ron, I love him more then anything in the world. I just, I suddenly had these _feelings _towards Harry, I don't know where they came from, I don't love him, I hate him, I just _craved _for him.'

Hermione rolled her eyes 'It's called lust honey! Learn to fight it. If you really loved Ron you would anyway.'

Tears sprang up in Rain's eyes, 'But I hate him!' Whispered Rain. 'I don't know what happened. But I hate him, I always will.'

'Wait…' Murmured Hermione. She began to run her finders through her black hair, 'You hate him, don't you?'

'Yes.' Rain replied dully.

'He took some kind of potion. Like a lust potion or something!' Hermione said, her eyes widening.

'What?' Rain asked, obviously puzzled.

'Come with me!' Hermione said, grabbing Rain and dragging her to the library.

* * *

What's the best way to get through a Geography class? Write the 16th chapter for your story.

Please Review!


	17. All you wanted

Chapter 17- All you wanted

* * *

Hi! Guys! Some of you may not have read my 16th chapter because e-mailing and alerts were down, if you don't think you have, please go back to it now, it's not that long! You won't understand ANYTHING in this chapter unless you go back! Now… on with the story.

Also, does anyone think of Rain as a Mary-Sue? I really didn't try to write her like that, and no-one's said anything yet, but I'm a bit concerned, soooo I've set up a mini-poll

Is Rain a Mary-Sue?

And please vote one of the following answers:

A) She was at the start but not so much now

B) Yes, you should change her name to Mary-Sue!

C) No

D) Yes and your story sucks!!!! (only please don't vote this one!)

E) Dunno...

F) Who is this Rain person?

And any extra comments you might have.

* * *

Rain Llewelyan had fallen asleep on a book named "love potions and you".

'Rain?'

She grumbled in return.

'Rain?' The voice spoke again, stronger this time.

'Sod off Potter.' Rain murmured in response.

'Rain!'

'No Potter! I will not have sex with you!' She practically screamed at the voice.

'But why would you even consider sleeping with Potter?' The voice breathed, it was soft, gentle and had an oddly familiar ring to it.

Rain sat up abruptly, her hair was a mess and her face was covered with a squashed, half eaten muffin that she had fallen asleep whilst eating last night. 'What, Ron?' she said quickly, 'Potter you say? That mindless prick? Certainly not! And In case you didn't notice I was telling potter that I would **NOT** sleep with him!' Rain responded, getting slightly flushed.

Ron raised an eyebrow but decided to let it go.

They sat in silence whilst Rain pulled the half eaten muffin from her cheek and ridded her hair of stray crumbs.

'You know how I'm marrying him?' Rain said suddenly.

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away _

Ron's face darkened, this was the one thing he didn't want to talk about. 'Yes.' He murmured.

Rain took a breath 'I can't keep seeing you,' she began 'It wouldn't be right, we're so...' she trailed off.

Ron looked down, 'you like him, don't you?' He asked.

'N...N... No, of course not! I hate him as much as you do!' Rain said uncertainly.

Ron sighed, trying not to speak as though saying something would make it official.

'I just think,' Rain took a breath, 'that... well... this isn't right, I can't do this. I'm engaged for Christ's sake!'

Ron tried to hide the anger in his voice 'So, this is it then?' he whispered.

Rain bit her lip, silent tears falling from her eyes. 'I... I love you.' She choked out before running from the library quickly.

_I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away_

* * *

Draco Malfoy had never been heartbroken. He had never been in love, and therefore could never have had anyone break is heart. But Hermione Granger was different, she was special. She was all he wanted. 

Hermione was like a breath of fresh air for him, his one true love

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

_  
_But she was gone, and she was probably never coming back.

_I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone _

* * *

Ginny Weasly loved Blaise Zabini with all her heart. She would have given him anything, sure, they had only been going out for three days, but she knew he was the on for her. She was willing to risk everything for him. She'd already lost her family, and most of her friends, but she knew that Blaise was the love of her life, the only one she had ever loved, and ever would love. 

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

But Ginny Weasly didn't feel that way about him anymore. She wanted Zabini dead, she wanted him to suffer for what he did to her, she needed him to pay, and there was only one person she trusted with this information.

Hermione Granger

_

* * *

All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah  
__  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares _

* * *

Hermione Granger didn't let emotions get in the way of her schoolwork, she especially didn't let her emotions get involved when it came to looking after a friend (except the emotions she felt for the friend of course!) And right now the only emotion in her mind was hope, (is that an emotion?), hope for her best friend in her hour of need. Hope that she would find a counter-curse for love potions. Hope that Draco would come to his senses and change his mind about becoming a stupid Deatheater. "Dammit!" Hermione slammed the book down and walked straight out of the library, she walked straight into the heads common room and straight up to the head boy's common room. She took a deap breath and knocked twice on the door. This was going to take a lot of explaining. 

_Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

* * *

YAY! Another chapter done, I probably wont update for a little while as I'm going on Holidays in 3 DAYs!!!!! Thanks and I'm looking forward to reading your reviews, HINT HINT!!! 

TATA!

_hippychick21_


End file.
